


Shattered bonds and stolen blue

by SnowCake_Studios



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Dream is a manipulative bastard, Gen, Ghostbur is wholesome and doesn't deserve this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Be Edited, WOOO buckle up for some angst!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCake_Studios/pseuds/SnowCake_Studios
Summary: GhostBur just wants the fighting and bickering to end! everyone just fights... with his brother Tommy exiled and Techno ran off in the night months ago... all that is left of comfort and happiness is Philza and his favorite blue sheep Friend! So when an old friend offers some help Ghostbur has to decide... who does he truly trust?
Relationships: Fundy and Ghostbur (Father/son), Ghostbur and Glatt (platonic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Dreams and Shears of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, soo I made this because I have had an idea popping around in my brain for about two days and I just kinda said "screw it! I am gonna make this an actual thing!" also, I am SO sorry Ghostbur... I love you but... the angst made me do it (and I am REALLY bad at writing Dream's character so sorry about that XD) and also sorry for it being so short... I trieed

Ghostbur sat serenely in a field of blue and purple flowers as the clouds drifted softly overhead. He smiled softly as he heard a bleating a few feet away “what is it Friend? Do you need something?” as if in response the sheep flopped onto his stomach and laid semi flat with all four hooves sticking out in every direction as if to say ‘I am so hooottt….’ Which made him giggle sweetly “aww… you want to be sheared?” The sheep nodded extatically in response and bleated in excitement as Ghostbur pulled the clippers out of his bag and started to clip away the excess fluff which would be made into more blue later when they got home. 

As he was finishing the last of the gentle snipping Ghostbur felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump in surprise as the figure took a step back, in what seemed to be surprise, although nobody could tell through the mask he wore “Oh Dream! You almost caused me to have a heart attack! Please just call out next time!” The looming figure gave a little smile through the mask “Heh, sorry… you seemed busy and I didn’t want to disturb you while you worked” The ghost smiled “Oh no! it’s fine! Heh, it probably would have hurt Friend more if I had accidently miscut his fluff” Dream nodded in understanding as he watched the sheep “Hello Friend” he said sweetly to the now less fluffy sheep who just looked at the hooded figure in confusion as if the words he was saying made no sense to the blue sheep before settling to munch on more grass.  
Ghostbur laughed to himself “be polite Friend! Gosh… he acts so moody sometimes! Can you BELIEVE him?” The green figure laughed heartily “I didn’t know sheep could be moody” He snickered as Friend turned around with a very offended look on his fuzzy face before looking back at Ghostbur as if to say ‘I can’t EVEN with you right now!!’ after a few minutes 

Dream finally composed himself “Oh! That reminds me why I came. I think I found a perfect place for you and Friend to live if the stress of the happenings in L’manberg becomes too much to handle.” This made the ghost’s whole face light up with excitement “R-really?!” To which Dream nodded and smiled wider “yeah! Just follow me! It’s not far from here!”  
Ghostbur skipped after Dream happily, but was suddenly pulled back by Friend who refused to move from their spot and were pulling hard on the lead around their neck as if to say ‘NUUUUU I REFUSE TO GO!!’ Ghostbur sighed and tried to pick up the sheep but that ended in the sheep wiggling out of his arms immediately. After a few minutes of struggling 

Ghostbur finally set up a post and just hitched the blue sheep to it “I don’t know what’s wrong but I’ll just leave you here until after I see this house.”  
This caused Them to freak out more but Ghostbur was already walking away with Dream into the darker woods leaving the sheep alone in the field desperately trying to follow The duo due to the fact that man with the mask gave off really bad vibes and seemed to want nothing good of Ghosty and Friend would never forgive himself if anything bad to happen to his favorite ghost buddy!


	2. Choking lies and angry sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hero watches and waits to strike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe a second chapter POOOGGG... also I got the WHOLE TOPHAT full of angst! (I am so sorry Wilby...) I hope you enjoy! also I am bad at sudden endings sooo bear with me

Dream and Ghostbur walked in almost complete silence the entire time as Ghostbur admired the beautiful flowers and forest creatures around him before Dream finally spoke. “Hey, I can see it right up ahead!”   
Ghostur perked up in excitement with a petal on his nose from the flower he had been smelling “REALLY? YAY!” he skipped up to the green hooded figure’s side and gazed in awe at the building in front of them.

It was a fairly large building with three stories, all made out of almost entirely wood. There were more windows along the outside than Ghostbur could count or see but… something felt a bit off. He couldn’t place it but something about the house felt angry and unwelcoming… almost like taking the same ends of a magnet and trying to shove them together.  
Ghostbur looked at the building in worry “mmm… I’m not sure this is very safe… I’m getting so many weird vibes from this place.” To which Dream just sort of nodded and kept walking

“I’m sure everything is fine! You must just be excited” Dream said sweetly

“Ummm… ookkaayy…” Ghostbur said and walked inside.

The inside was MASSIVE with many doors leading to unexplainable rooms and every step made the floorboards creak like they would snap if there was any more pressure applied to them…The room was sprinkled with furniture which looked older than the entire house and Ghostbur quietly wondered where it could have come from… then the duo walked up to a very old looking door that barely opened successfully without the knob breaking off. Now, this is when Ghostbur really started to question Dream because this room seemed to be pushing him away in waves almost like something inside was pulsing and beating like a heart.  
“Ummm Dreeeeaaammm? I don’t think I can go in there…”

The green figure turned around with a look of annoyance and confusion “oh? Why not?”  
The ghost didn’t really know how to explain it but he tried his best “I-I think something in there doesn’t really want me going through… it’s trying to push me away”  
The hooded figure grabbed Ghostbur’s hand and gently pulled him through the doorway “Oh don’t be silly! I’m sure everything will be fine! Just trust me!”

He finally yeiled and slowly walked down an old set of winding stairs down into what looked like a basement but… it felt less like a basement and more like a…cell? Ghostbur shook off that feeling. He was just a little scared of the house and the strange pulsing feeling of anger and worry all around him.  
About half way into the basement, Dream turned and nudged the ghost harshly on the shoulder, causing him to fall into a previously unseen hole in the floor that was about 4-6 blocks deep and it seemed to be… pulsing? Yes, all the blocks in the hole gave off a deep red glow in the shape of an intricate spiral with what looked to be writing in some old tongue that he couldn’t understand.  
“H-hey Dream! I’m down here! I seem to have fallen into some weird hole! Could you help me out? Please…?” but as he spoke the figure at the top of the hole seemed to be grabbing something out a small chest in the corner.  
“Oh you foolish ghost… if you had even an ounce of sense you would have listened to that sheep of yours… but you always make everything SO easy for me! And I am honestly grateful for it… I do wish I could spare you… I really do! but your essence… all that pain and sorrow I KNOW you try to keep contained in your blue is just SO powerful… and with that power I can make myself a GOD! Not even Technoblade himself and his pesky helper can stop me…”

At this Ghostbur looked up at Dream in confusion “B-But don’t you… already own all of this land?”

Dream looked back at Ghostbur with such a look of anger and hatred that he flinched “Well, on paper yes… but GOD! Everyone and their wolf is keeping me from that power! You, Technoblade, TOMMY for some reason! Don’t even get me started on him. But! With this power I can finally have the control that I so desperately reach for… I’m sorry this is how it had to end Wilby… but it’s for the greater good.”

With that, Dream walked over to the wall behind the hole and pulled down a lever that had previously been hidden and a moment later a blinding hot tearing feeling ripped through Ghostbur which covered every portion of exposed skin and made him feel like he was on fire but also so cold it chilled him right to the bone. When he tried to scream in pain something choked his throat and seemed to keep filling until there was no room left for air and when he tried to cough more of it filled his throat and it started to rip apart the inside of this throat. Whatever was covering him seemed to be absorbing him and pulling him in, making it harder to move 

After what seemed like forever of struggling in the black firey abyss Ghostbur heard the muffled sound of what sounded like screaming and fighting, but since he could barely even hear anything he started to black out…

The next few minutes smudged together until he could barely tell what was real. Someone DEFINITELY pulled him out of the icy hot pit… and… was that a bleat? FRIEND? Nono why would Friend be here? That doesn’t make any sense… whoever the stranger was seemed to be having a conversation with the sheep whether it was friend or not… they seemed to be bleating arguments at each other the ghost could pick up was “I did it to save his life! For once it isn’t gay, stop making fun of me you ball of fluff!”… after what felt like hours the pain overtook and the vines of unconcouness wrapped around Ghostbur and he faded into unconsciousness again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream my lead to further conflict... (aka Fundy has Flashbacks)

A short red fox hybrid sat at his table, slowly munching on some bread that Tubbo had brought him earlier… it didn’t really fill him up but it would do the job for now he guessed. He haphazardly dipped the quill he was holding into the inkwell, it was going to get somewhere eventually so why be so careful about it? As he scribbled down notes for Tubbo Fundy suddenly looked down at his hand and reaized it was smudged with ink and it was getting all over his desk! With a dispirited sigh the fox grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the ink off as best he could so it didn’t get all over his food, although why did that really matter? He probably wasn’t going to eat anyways… Suddenly there was a loud thumping oh the wooden door frame behind Fundy that scared him so bad he dropped the ink well, leading it to spill all across the floor.

“CHRIST RAMBOO!! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!” He hissed in anger and a hint of fear as the sudden rush of adrenaline passed.

“S-Sorry! Sorry! I-I came to say I was going mining… and maybe a little hunting… and I was wondering if you would be interested in… I dunno… coming along maybe?” Raboo looked at Fundy with a look of hope but also a lot of awkward nervousness if He wasn’t still mad Fundy would have laughed at the sight

“Na man… I got to finish these papers for Tubbo or he’ll have my fur for sure.”

The enderman hybrid nodded slightly “O-Okay then… do you need anything while I’m out?”  
At this Fundy didn’t really day anything, but just nodded to the black splotch on the floor that had only somewhat been sucked up by the rag in Fundy’s paw.

“ahh… okay I’ll get you more ink then… and maybe a new inkwell too while I’m at it. Okay then! I’ll be back before dark if everything goes to plan!” Then he was gone… seemingly in a puff of smoke as the Hyrbid’s pearl powered up and he teleported to only god knows where… maybe the armory? At this point Fundy didn’t really care. He just had to finish writing with the little ink he had left in the sad broken little pot.

As Fundy wrote the sun shone on him… and it was so warm… the welcoming beams seemed to melt into his fur like a gentle hand rubbing through his hair… maybe… he would sleep for just a bit…

_When the fox’s head snapped up, Niki was nudging his shoulder “Wow! You must really be overworking yourself if you are nodding off that fast, Look! Your dad won!” Looking over, Fundy had to adjust his conductor’s hat to see through the bright light in his eyes but… he still couldn’t… quite… see him. _

_The longer he looked the more things seemed to blur… was he drunk? No, he didn’t remember drinking… so why couldn’t he see?_

**_ “AND COMING IN WITH 45% IS POG2020!”  
  
_ **

_Everyone cheered at this… everyone loved them! Tommy and… what was his NAME? The fox’s head hurt from trying to remember… but… then things snapped “ Come on Fundy! Why aren’t you cheering on your father? Are you really that salty of a looser? Fundy shook his head _“N-no… I just…I can’t remember HIM.” _Niki looked in confusion “You-You don’t remember him… by why?” He shook his head in gathering frustration _“I just-uh… I don’t… I don’t know! I remember him… but I don’t remember his face or his name!” _Then Niki grabbed his face gently “ **what do** you mean **Fundy?** ” Geez Fundy MUST be drunk… Because Niki’s voice was so garbled and distorted, he only picked up half the words _“I-I mean that everything so…so blurry… why?” **_“JUST MAKE SOMETHING UP!” “ Just make _**_something **UP!!”** “Justmake something up!” The voices chanted louder and louder, Causing Fundy to panic and make the first face he thought of_

**_ “FUNDY?? IS THAT-IT THAT YOU?!”  
  
_ **

**_ Oh…  
  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???”  _ **

**__ **

_No… what had he done?  
  
**“THANK GOD YOU CAME FUNDY, I WAS GETTING WORRIED!”  
  
**no-It couldn’t… he was dead!! He watched him die!!  
  
**“IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU… Y’KNOW… I TRULY WANT TO THANK YOU FUNDY! EVEN IF YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK IN THE WHOLE SPINE!”  
  
**“h-how…how are you…?”_

**_ “HERE? NOT DEAD? USE ONE OF THOSE BRAINCELLS THAT’S PINGING AROUND IN THAT AND F _ ** ~~ hshjshs ~~

**_ FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF SHERLOCK!  
  
_ **

_“no…I-am I…”  
  
_He felt the weight on his throat before he had time to process it  
  
**_I DUNNO KID!! ARE YOU?? YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH THAT YOU PROBABLY GOT SHOT BY A ROGUE ARROW!”  
  
_**_Fundy felt himself getting thrown onto the floor into a wet liquid_ ** ~~blood???~~** _As something slammed over him_

**_ “I MAY HAVE SAID THIS BEFORE… BUT MY STATEMENT STILL STANDS… I AM EVERYTHING YOU’LL NEVER BE KID… ~~I’M a MAN”~~ _ **

**_~~~~ _ **

He shot awake violently “Wh…Huh?” he was laying on the floor, surrounded by the ink he had spilled earlier… not… god he needed a brea—

 ** _“BAAAAA!!!!”  
  
_**_FRIEND?!??! What was friend doing here??  
  
_The sheep kept bleating at him fearfully until he could barely keep up… Fundy only knew a handful of sheep as it was “Slow down slow down! Start from the beginning!” _~~  
~~  
  
_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehhe... yes I took a sudden change of perspective this chapter... I swear this will be important later!!! (also here is the video I shamelessly stole the idea from :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m93_wYrP94g)

**Author's Note:**

> ah... wow I really cannot have a serious talk when our favorite blue sheep is in the room... so I guess in this fic whenever Friend is around it's kinda gonna be like Lassie or just straight comic relief. and if you actually think this was good.. thank you! U


End file.
